borutofandomcom-20200213-history
Dreamy Journey
Dreamy Journey (ドリーミー ジャーニー, Dorīmī Jānī), performed by "The Peggies", is the first ending of the anime. It is featured from Episode 1 to Episode 13. Lyrics : 「ねぇ、僕たちはこのまま : もっと遠くまで行けるよね」 : 傷付いた胸は、 まだヒリヒリと音をたてて 僕を焦らせるけど でもね、まだね、 白紙だった地図は書きかけのまま 未来を知りたがってる : いちいち　ちらつく影に勝手に 勝負を仕掛けては泣いたり笑ったりしてさ : ドリーミージャーニー　何処までだって行ってやるさ　少し怖くても ドリーミージャーニー　ひとつずつで良い　ありのままを 証明するのさ　今この場所で : 自信がないはらいせに誰かを否定しても、それは 自分を肯定したことにはならないんだ : 後ろに続く道　そこに置いてきた 後悔や思い出が　こっちを見てる さぁ進もう : ドリーミージャーニー　何処までだって行ってやるさ　僕らビリーヴァー ドリーミージャーニー　誰かの特別になろうと足掻く前に 自分の特別になれ : まだ届かないよ　嘘をついてさ ひとりになった夜は涙をかくした 傷ついて　すり減らしてきた心たちが 今僕を強くさせてゆく : ドリーミージャーニー 未来は全て僕らの物さ　ほら前を見て ドリーミージャーニー　ひとつずつで良い　ありのままを 証明するのさ　今この場所で Romaji : Nee bokutachi wa kono mama motto tooku made yukeru yo ne" Kizutsuita mune wa, Mada hirihiri to oto o tatete Boku o aseraseru kedo Demo ne, mada ne, Hakushi datta chizu wa kakikake no mama Mirai o shiritagatteru : Ichiichi chiratsuku kage ni katte ni : Shoubu o shikakete wa naitari warattari shite sa : Dorīmī jānī dokomadedatte itteyaru sa sukoshi kowakutemo Dorīmī jānī hitotsuzutsu de ii arinomama o Shoumei suru no sa ima kono basho de : Jishin ga nai wa raise ni dareka o hitei shitemo, sore wa Jibun o koutei shita koto ni wa naranai n da : Ushiro ni tsudzuku michi soko ni oitekita Koukai a omoide ga kocchi o miteru Saa susumou : Dorīmī jānī dokomadedatte itteyaru sa bokura biriivaa Dorīmī jānī dareka no tokubetsu ni narou to agaku mae ni Jibun no tokubetsu ni nare : Mada todokanai yo uso o tsuite sa : Hitori ni natta yoru wa namida o kakushita : Kizutsuite suriherashitekita kokorotachi ga : Ima boku o tsuyoku saseteyuku : Dorīmī jānī Mirai wa subete bokura no mono sa hora mae o mite Doriimii jaanii hitotsuzutsu de ii arinomama o Shoumei suru no sa ima kono basho de English Translation : Y'know, we could make it even further : if we just keep going!" : Our wounded hearts beat again, Each beat prickling aloud. It puts me in a panic... But you know, even still, My once-blank map wants to know How its half-written journey will unfold! : Each and every flicker we see in the shadows, Has us trying to pick a fight, laughing or crying in the end. : Dreamy Journey! We'll go as far as I have to, even if it scares us. Dreamy Journey! It's okay to take things step by step, remaining true to ourselves. We'll prove it, right here and now! : When we look down on someone because we're lacking confidence, It still doesn't provide any self-affirmation. : The regrets and memories we left behind Are staring at us from down the road whence we came. Come on, let's keep moving onward! : Dreamy Journey! We'll go as far as we have to. We're believers! Dreamy Journey! Before you struggle to be special to someone else, Become someone special to yourself! : I lied, claiming it was still out of reach. Even on nights I was alone, I hid my tears. But my heart, worn down by all the times I've been hurt, Will only make me stronger now! : Dreamy Journey! The future belongs to us, so just keep facing forward. Dreamy Journey! It's okay to take things step by step, remaining true to ourselves. We'll prove it, right here and now! Video Category:Ending